This section is intended to provide some information relevant to understanding various technologies described herein. As the section's title implies, this is a discussion of related art that should in no way imply that it is prior art. Generally, related art may or may not be considered prior art. It should therefore be understood that any statement in this section should be read in this light, and not as any admission of prior art.
Knowledge of wirelength distribution of a design along with technology parameters, such as interconnect metal-stack details, electrostatic properties of the transistor technology, wire Resistance-Capacitance (RC), etc., enable accurate performance and power modelling for early analysis and optimizations. The conventional Rent's rule is a method used to derive wirelength distribution of integrated circuits (e.g., CPU, memories, etc.).